Sutileza
by Raccoon Child
Summary: TioGash unilateral, GashKiyomaro implícito. Oneshot. Una respuesta inesperada a una pregunta indiscreta le confirma a Tio que nada que planee puede salirle bien.


Sutileza

Tio caminaba impacientemente de un lado al otro, bajo la sombra de unos árboles en una de las zonas "verdes" del gran parque de diversiones.

A Megumi se le había dado por invitar al paseo a Kiyomaro y Gash, como para compensar por la última desastrosa salida que habían tenido juntos, y ambos habían aceptado de muy buen grado.

No habían tenido problemas en lo que llevaban del día, pero Tio sí tenía uno, y _bastante _grave.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que Gash le gustaba. Lo había negado un buen tiempo, pero ya no podía seguir así; le costaba demasiado. Por eso, en esos momentos estaba allí, esperando a Gash para sincerarse de una vez por todas.

En realidad, su plan era algo diferente: Hablaría con él dirigiendo la conversación de manera que Gash acabara revelándole si estaba enamorado de ella o no. Posteriormente, y sólo entonces, ella le contestaría con su propia verdad. No iba a malgastar sus nervios en una confesión cursi hacia alguien que no la correspondiera.

No era que pretendiese forzar una declaración que garantizara su éxito. Sólo… quería asegurarse. No podía tener nada de malo. Simplemente quería tener más confianza para decir esas palabras que tanto se guardaba.

- Kiyomaro y Megumi ya se fueron a comprar las bebidas para el picnic.

Tio dejó de caminar al instante, parando en seco y volteando a ver a Gash a medida que su rostro palidecía para, repentinamente, volver a llenarse de sangre hasta teñirle la piel del mismo color que su fogoso cabello.

- Gash…

- Yo debería estar cuidando la comida mientras se supone que tú usas el baño, así que démonos prisa. Espera, ¿por qué mejor no hablamos allá en el picnic?

- ¡No! No… No es seguro. Podrían llegar _ellos_ en cualquier momento, y tenemos que… hablar en… privado –barbotó.

- Está bien –concedió Gash algo desganado-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Tio frunció el ceño con determinación y tomó aire.

- Gash… ¿No hay algo que crees que debas decirme? -Se sonrojó furiosamente mientras el demonio rubio la miraba con completo desconcierto.

- … ¿Yo? Pero si tú fuiste la que me dijo que viniéramos aquí a hablar…

- Muy bien. Está bien. ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Tio no estaba de humor para sutilezas; no, señor.

- Alguien que me guste… Hum… -Gash caviló, aún luciendo confundido-. ¿Kamakiri Joe? –sugirió.

El rostro de Tio, horrorizado durante un instante, comenzó a ensombrecerse de frustración.

- No, no en ese sentido –censuró con impaciencia-. Te pregunto si estás enamorado.

Silencio.

Gash contrajo una ceja, como si acabara de oír a Tio hablando en esperanto.

- … Y eso… ¿qué es? –inquirió cautelosamente, de alguna manera consciente de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante.

El plan de Tio estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

Armarse de paciencia jamás había estado entre sus actividades predilectas, pero era evidente que con Gash no tenía más alternativa que hacer una excepción.

- Oh, _vamos_ –comenzó, intentando aguantarse las ganas de patear los árboles-. Es cuando… Es eso que te pasa cuando… sientes…

Suspiró sonoramente, con la cara como una remolacha.

Y se resignó por completo.

- Gash, siéntate frente a mí. Y escucha atentamente. Quiero que prestes atención a lo que digo y luego respondas mi pregunta, ¿sí?

- Unu –asintió el niño al instante, sabiendo que era mejor cortar por lo sano: Tio parecía estar a punto de reventar.

Ambos se sentaron, enfrentados, sobre el césped; Tio lo contempló durante unos segundos, tratando de relajarse, antes de empezar su explicación:

- A veces pasa… que uno se da cuenta de que le gusta alguien. No me refiero a "gustar" como a ti te gusta el buri, por ejemplo, sino a que te guste otra persona más que cualquier otra, o cualquier objeto, o lugar, o lo que sea. Cuando ves… a esa persona que te gusta mucho, sientes… que todo está bien. Quieres… estar con esa persona; por siempre, si es posible. Quieres verla sonreír y ser feliz… Y cuando la ves triste, te sientes capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de volver a verla contenta.

Tio hizo una pausa para tragar saliva; tenía la garganta seca. Entonces se percató de que aún miraba el césped. Levantó la vista y vio a Gash mirándola con tanta concentración que volvió a escudriñar el suelo.

- Esa persona… es la única que te parece que de verdad puede hacerte feliz. Es alguien a quien salvarías con tu vida, alguien a quien protegerías por el resto de tus días. Y no puedes imaginar ni por un segundo cómo sería vivir si esa persona no estuviera contigo. Y… y quieres decirle que la amas más que a nadie, y tienes ganas de llorar porque no sabes qué te responderá. Pero aunque te duela, sabes que si esa persona no te quiere de la misma forma, tus sentimientos por ella nunca cambiarán.

Antes de cerrar su discurso, Tio soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Aquello era lo más cercano a ser sutil que podía esperarse de ella, y ni siquiera lo había planeado.

- Eso, Gash… es estar enamorado. Eso es lo que a mí me parece que es… amar… a alguien.

Gash ni siquiera contestó. Esto impulsó a Tio a mirarlo a la cara, y su expresión la impactó: parecía tan nervioso como ella, con las facciones tensas y las pupilas dilatadas.

Tras observarlo unos segundos, la pelirroja reaccionó: Gash debía de estar esperando algo más, y la niña recordó que aún tenía que hacerle una pregunta.

Se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó, tratando de recuperar la compostura que había perdido con su semi-declaración.

- Bien. Ahora, Gash… contesta con sinceridad: ¿hay alguien por quien sientas todo esto que acabo de decirte?

Gash pestañeó un par de veces, y los ojos de Tio se desorbitaron al ver al rubio ruborizarse intensamente. Estaba segura de que era la primera vez que lo veía así.

No pudo evitar agrandar los ojos al presenciar cómo el chico clavaba la vista en la hierba y sonreía casi imperceptiblemente.

- Yo… nunca lo había pensado -dijo Gash, pronunciando con suavidad cada palabra-. Nunca, hasta que me hablaste de todo… eso. Acabo de… de darme cuenta de que… sí me pasa… _algo_.

Tio creyó alucinar. Aquello era digno de ser grabado en video.

- ¿O sea… que estás enamorado?

- Eso creo…

- Y… y… ¿quién… quién es? ¿Quién te gusta?

Gash la miró directo a los ojos, y comenzó a temblar visiblemente.

- ¿De… de verdad quieres que te lo diga?

- Sí. Sí, por supuesto –concedió Tio, decidida.

No se podía distinguir con exactitud quién estaba más sonrojado.

Gash abría la boca para responder, vacilante, cuando la voz de un muchacho interrumpió lo que Tio estimaba que sería la confesión del siglo:

- ¡Conque ahí estaban! ¿Qué les lleva tanto tiempo?

Por la expresión de Gash, parecía que acabara de meter los pies en agua helada. Ambos demonios levantaron la cabeza para ver a Kiyomaro caminando hacia ellos. Ninguno emitió una palabra de réplica, aunque el humano no las esperaba realmente.

- Vamos, Megumi nos está esperando.

- ¡Unu!

Gash se levantó como por reflejo, repentinamente olvidado del mundo, sus ojos dorados adheridos al rostro de Kiyomaro cual imanes. Tio se incorporó entonces también, despacio, sin perder detalle de esa escena, a medida que una nueva realidad se desplegaba ante su visión.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Gash volteó la cabeza en su dirección, con una sutil sonrisa matizada levemente de algo de culpa, y una mirada esquiva que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Luego lo vio dirigir su atención nuevamente a Kiyomaro, y fue entonces que el rostro del rubio pareció encenderse con luz propia.

Tio empezó a rememorar cada una de esas miradas de absoluta idolatría que había conseguido atisbar en ocasiones previas, y se preguntó cuántas otras más se había perdido.

Casi se echó a reír de su propia estupidez. Era algo tan obvio; no entendía cómo nunca lo había intuído. Era tan irónico, tan… _cómico_.

Caminó detrás de ellos por inercia, su foco de atención completamente situado sobre sus dos amigos. Estaba, sencillamente, tan anonadada. Y pensar que inicialmente pretendía no ponerse demasiado nerviosa y evitar una confesión cursi innecesaria.

A pesar de su plan, el día se había convertido en una sucesión de confesiones implícitas. Aunque ella detestara las sutilezas.

… Realmente, le hacía mucha gracia.

::Owari::

Idea: 08/03/07

Primera versión: 31/08/09, 3:30 hs.

Segunda versión: 27/09/09 21:22 hs.

Última versión: 02/10/09 00:21 hs.

No puedo creer que de verdad terminé un fic que se me ocurrió en el 2007. xD

No me gusta cómo quedó, pero estoy harta de corregirlo. Y necesito aportar algo más al fandom de Gash Bell. ;_;


End file.
